leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.139
New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * The following skins were released in this patch, But are not yet avaible to be purchased * PvP.net V1.59 * Added a new image for ignored Summoners in the buddy list. * Fixed several display inconsistencies when using Summoner Name Change. * PvP.net Store: ** Added an indicator to show owned rune content when attempting to purchase a new rune. ** Rune purchases past the usable rune limit will now be prevented. League of Legends v1.0.0.139 Champions * Now gains 1.25 magic resist per level. * Now gains 1.25 magic resist per level. * : cooldown reduced to 150/130/110 seconds from 170/150/120. * Base health increased to 460 from 424. * : mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 80/95/110/125/140. * : ** Fixed a bug where it returned damage to turrets. ** Duration reduced to 8 seconds from 15. ** Cooldown reduced to 16 seconds from 30. ** Mana cost reduced to 20 from 25. ** Armor and magic resist bonus increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 10/20/30/40/50. * Updated "Playing Against" tips. * Base movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * : ** Now has a short cooldown upon activation to avoid accidental disabling. ** Base damage reduced to 35/50/65/80/95 from 40/55/70/85/100. ** Crowd control reduction decreased to 10/15/20/25/30% from 15/20/25/30/35%. * Fixed a bug where it was reducing the duration of blinds and silences by more than intended. * : cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 65. * Fixed a bug where using a ward could break sound. * Stats: ** Base health increased to 546 from 515. ** Health per level increased to 90 from 85. ** Base health regen per 5 increased to 7.5 from 6.5. ** Base damage increased to 59.3 from 56.3. * Fixed a bug with and skins that caused the game to hitch when first using . * Fixed a bug where was stunning through spell shields. * : slow reduced to 20/28/36/44/52% from 28/36/44/52/60%. * : cooldown increased to 9 seconds from 8. * : life steal and spell vamp reduced to 5/9/13/17/21% from 5/10/15/20/25%. * Now gains 1.25 magic resist per level. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.6 from 0.7. ** Mana cost increased at later ranks to 40/50/60/70/80 from 40/45/50/55/60. * Updated to reflect that it is a knock up ability rather than knock back. * Fixed a bug where was interrupting . * : mana cost reduced to 70/80/90/100/110 from 70/85/100/115/130. * : ** Fixed a bug where assist failed to reduce cooldown. ** Duration changed to 8/10/12 seconds from 6/9/12. * : secondary target damage increased to 120% from 115%. * : now deals physical damage. * Fixed a bug with the skin when was not visually applying the fear tether. * Now gains 1.25 magic resist per level. * Added a range indicator to . * : cooldown increased to 9/8/7/6/5 seconds from 8/7/6/5/4. * General: ** Base attack damage increased to 52 from 49. ** Base attack projectile speed increased to 2400 from 1400. ** Recommended items updated. ** Animations updated for , , and . * : ** Mana ratio reduced to 6.5% from 7.5%. ** Ability power ratio icnreased to 0.4 from 0.2. ** Base damage increased to 60/85/110/135/160 from 40/65/90/115/140. ** Cast range reduced to 650 from 700. * : ** Mana ratio reduced to 4.5% from 5%. ** Mana cost changed to 80/90/100/110/120 from 80/95/110/125/140. ** Duration reduced to .75/1/1.25/1.5/1.75 seconds from 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2. * : ** Now has a 1% mana ratio. ** Projectile speed reduced. ** Bounce radius increased to 400 from 375. ** Now prioritizes enemy champions over Ryze. ** Mana cost changed to 80/90/100/110/120 from 80/95/110/125/140. * : ** Passive mana component removed. ** Active now adds 35/45/55 movement speed. * Base health increased to 487 from 448. * Fixed a bug where was reducing the duration of blinds and silences by more than intended. * : bonus attack damage ratio increased to 1.1 from 1.0. * : ** Duration of magic resist reduction decreased to 5 seconds from 8. ** Mana cost increased at later ranks to 20/35/50/65/80 from 20/30/40/50/60. * : can no longer targets allied minions * : armor bonus changed to 25/45/65/85/105 from 25/50/75/100/125. * Fixed a bug with and skins that caused the game to hitch the first time was used. * Base armor increased to 20.5 from 18.5. * : mana cost reduced to 50/55/60/65/70 from 60/65/70/75/80. * Now gains 1.25 magic resist per level. * : shield strength reduced to 60/95/130/165/200 from 60/100/140/180/220. * Fixed a bug where was reducing minion movement speed to 0 at rank 5. * : damage reduced to 8/10/12/14/16% from 8/11/14/17/20%. * Zilean can no longer level up at level 1. Items * : ** Now builds out of and . ** Total cost reduced to 2330 from 2350. ** Now grants 80 ability power and 15% cooldown reduction, from 60 ability power, 12 MP5, and 15% cooldown reduction. ** Active cast range increased to 750 from 650. ** Active base damage changed to 25% + 4% per 100 AP of the target's current health from 30% + 3.05%. * : cost reduced to 1125 from 1245. * : ** Now builds out of and . ** Total cost reduced to 2330 from 2350. ** Now has a Grievous Wounds active. * : aura damage increased to 40 from 35. * : ** Now builds out of and . ** Total cost increased to 2500 from 2100 and combine cost reduced to 440 from 465. * , , , , , and tooltips now update dynamically. * Fixed a bug where the tooltip stated the incorrect slow duration. Summoner Spells * Fixed a bug where could be used after being affected by crowd control effects. * Fixed a bug where casting could interrupt . * : base value reduced to 100 from 145. General * Turret base damage reduced but armor penetration and damage to minions increased. * Improved particle scaling on larger characters like and . * Champion skin names will now be displayed on the load screen. * New option added: Show All Chat ** Cross-team chat in all games is now hidden by default. ** Cross-team chat in spectated games will also be hidden by default. ** If you enjoy competitive banter, opt-in using the new toggle in the "More Options" menu. * Fixed a crash that would occur when attempting to maximize the window while loading into the game. * Selected unit outlines are now improved to be less pixelated. * "Surrender Vote Failed" message no longer appears to the enemy team. * Announcements will now take up the same proportional amount of screen space regardless of the display resolution. The net result is a smaller size at smaller resolutions. Co-op vs. AI * Changed logic to help all allies instead of just those near her. * Changed logic for use of . * Fixed a bug where Dominion bots would prematurely break counter-channel attempts on neutral points. * Fixed a bug where did not learn all of her skills. Spectator Mode * Spectate your friends. ** Added the ability to spectate games that friends are playing by right clicking their name in the buddy list. ** Easily identify friends you can spectate by the eye icon near their name. * Feature Games ** The landing page will now host features games that anyone can spectate. ** Click the "Watch Now" icon to view some of the most skilled players in League of Legends. * Directed Camera ** Implemented a directed camera mode that will automatically follow the action in game. ** The camera will seamlessly jump between champion fights and other critical moments. ** Interesting events like Champion kills will be prioritized. ** When multiple Champions are on the screen, the camera will automatically adjust to include them. * Timeshift Controls ** Spectators can now jump around the timeline of a live game to watch past events. ** Replay events in slow motion to review action-filled moments. ** Spectators can now actively fast forward through the game. * Spectator announcer coverage will now report more events. * Updated spectator UI elements to respect colorblind mode. Patch Preview video Category:Patch notes Category:Patch notes